Cancer is the primary cause of death in humans. It is estimated by World Health Organization that there will be 84 million people died of cancer the period from 2005 to 2015 if no intervention. Deaths from cancer amounted to 7.4 million (about 13% of all deaths). Over 70% cancer deaths happen in low income countries and middle income countries. Deaths from cancer worldwide are projected to continue to rise to 12 million in 2030.
Up to now, the effect of chemotherapy and radiotherapy is not obvious, and there are some defects such as toxic side effects, patients strong react after treatment, and a high degree of pain. Early surgical treatment is easily to recur and metastasize and the effect is also not obvious.